


Ghost of Christmas Cocoa

by SlytherinOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Crossover, F/M, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: When Tony's insomnia hits again, hot cocoa appears everywhere. This is the opposite of a problem, but who cared enough about him to get the cocoa?Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions - Enchanted Wonders 2019
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Ghost of Christmas Cocoa

The thing Tony Stark hated above all in this world, and there were plenty of things he hated, was being outsmarted.

And someone _was_ outsmarting him.

It had started as a simple enough matter. A couple of weeks ago hot cocoa started to appear in his lab during the night when he was working.

At first he had not thought much about it, when he was working he was not the most aware, and had just assumed that someone – most likely Pepper or some assistant of hers – had left it for him, knowing that hot cocoa was something he enjoyed deeply but would never publicly announce. He had a bad boy image to keep up after all.

Then he realised that it could not be Pepper. It was almost embarrassing, but he had never commented on the cocoa and just noticed that it could not have been her when they had a falling out and she left for some place he did not know about.

And yet, the next night, the cocoa appeared.

His inner alarm went off, no one was supposed to step a single foot into his office without his permission. Pepper obviously had had his permission, but now no one was supposed to be able to enter.

And yet, another cup had appeared.

It was still steaming, the scent enough to make Tony’s mouth water.

“Jarvis? Care to explain who has left this and how they entered?” He asked his AI slightly frustrated.

“Unfortunately, I cannot comply, Sir. No one has entered the room. Video footage suggests that the cup appears out of thin air.” His AI sounded almost contrite.

“Show me the footage.”

Indeed, there on the footage Jarvis was showing him, he could see that there was no cocoa, until suddenly, a cup appeared. Nothing else seemed to move or give any indicator of how it had gotten there.

The search for the person outsmarting him would take almost a full year.

* * *

Last year around Christmas Tony used to suffer from insomnia, Pepper had just left him shortly prior and a mysterious entity left cocoa in his lab almost every night when he worked there.

It had stopped at some point, and after the New York incident he greatly missed the comfort of the cocoa to sooth his soul at night.

Now Christmas was around the corner again, Tony’s insomnia had gotten slightly better, his contact to Pepper was reduced to the occasional phone call they had to do because of their work, and yet again cocoa started to appear. Not necessarily in his lab, but everywhere he was when he could not sleep.

The first time it was in the living room in the Avenger’s tower’s living room. No one had been around, and suddenly it was there, still steaming.

The next day it appeared in his lab. The day afterwards in the kitchen.

Tony would have probably never found out who was behind his cocoa deliveries if the culprit hadn’t stumbled right into him one night, just a few days before Christmas.

The scientist was in his lab, staring intently at some charts, before suddenly giving up and pushing away from the desk. While doing so, he bumped into something.

The something gave an audible “ouch!”.

Something fell to the ground and the distinct sound of a breaking mug could be heard.

The problem Tony had was – he could still not see whoever had brought him cocoa. There was no one there.

“Who are you?” He asked, getting ready to summon his suit, should it be necessary.

After a few seconds of silence, a distinctly feminine voice with a british accent answered.

“It’s just me, Tony.”

Suddenly a woman appeared on the floor, clutching onto a weirdly coloured cloak.

“Hermione?” Tony was beyond confused.

The brunette nodded and started picking herself off of the ground.

Of course, he knew Hermione. She had started working for Stark Tech almost two years ago and was utterly brilliant. Fury had tried to get her onto S.H.I.E.L.D. almost as soon as she started working for Tony but she had declined.

“How did you do that?”

“Do you remember how Fury once told you about witches and wizards?” She looked highly uncomfortable but also did not hesitate with her question.

“Yeah?”

“I am one of them.”

Tony didn’t reply and just pulled his eyebrow up.

“Sure, you are.”

Instead of trying to convince him, Hermione flicked her hand and the mug that had crashed to the floor set itself back together and looked as though it was brand new. She handed the mug to Tony.

He suddenly felt as though he should sit down.

“Why are you telling me this?” He was confused. This did not match up with the logic he knew and trusted.

“Because you knowing won’t matter in a few days. I’m to join the Avengers initiative in a couple of weeks, so you had to know.”

“Did you always do it like that?” He motioned to the mug in her hand and the cloak in her other hand.

“Using an invisbility cloak instead of a normal one? No. I did not know how you would react, so I did not want to find it out today. As for the cocoa…” she trailed of for a second. “I know what it’s like to not be able to sleep properly. I saw it last year, and I see it again. Last year I asked a house elf for help. We didn’t know each other very well and I did not want to overstep my boundaries and enter your office or other rooms without permission.”

Hermione had gained speed while she spoke. Tony took the situation in stride and did not even ask her about house elves… or the invisibility cloak… at least not now.

“This year I’ve spent a lot of my time in Europe and naively thought you’d feel better afterwards, but you didn’t. And when I came back and realised you still didn’t sleep, I wanted to help.”

Tony was still shell-shocked, not knowing how to react.

Hermione grabbed his hand. “Would you like a hot cocoa?”

“Yes, please.”

He had a lot to think about.

But why did witches even still surprise him? He had met Thor and Loki after all.

Shaking his head he let himself being let from the room by the young woman that had become even more interesting than she had been before he learned about her hidden talents.


End file.
